bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoderi Sakuya
Hoderi Sakuya is the brother of Hoori and Hosuseri Sakuya and the second oldest child of Ninigi Sakuya and Konohana Akatsuki and is better known by his aliases: "Capricorn" and "Sword God: Futsunushi." Unlike his brothers who managed to become heroes, Hoderi failed out of hero school and became a vigilante when he decided to use his Quirk to save people, despite lacking a hero license. Unlike other vigilantes who were readily hunted down, Hoderi was well liked among heroes due to the fact that his only crime is being a vigilante. This has caused many heroes to turn a blind eye if they had the chance to capture him out of the belief that it would be better for society for Hoderi to remain on the streets then in a prison. Due to how great a hero he is a rumor has begun to spread saying that Hoderi purposely failed the hero exam out of the belief that heroes shouldn't be paid to be heroes. Hoderi is well known for two things and these two things are what earned him his alias: Futsunushi. His remarkable speed and his godly skill with the sword, or more specifically, how he integrates his Quirk with his swordsmanship to create a very deadly sword style that goes by the name of "Takemikazuchi Sword Style." With it, he has been known to slay numerous foes in seconds and overcome overwhelming odds. Appearance Personality History Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Speed Hoderi possesses the ability to move with extraordinary speed as demonstrated by his ability to easily run faster than his brother or keep up with most speed-based Quirks leading it to be classified as legendary. He is able to dash, strike, and move at very high speeds to overwhelm them by using his speed to make it seem as though he is attacking from multiple angles or to vanish from sight. As a result, many of his opponents have a very difficult time keeping track of him let alone reacting to it, which allows Hoderi to end many fights in a few short moments even with numerous foes. Hoderi's speed is so extraordinary that he is able to weaponize it; using the momentum built up by his high speed movements to increase the power behind his attacks or using the tailwind to strike like to blow people away by running past them or swing his sword so quickly that he unleashes a blade of wind to strike at a distant target. Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Awareness Grandmaster Swordsmanship Combat Perception Fighting Style Takemikazuchi Sword Style Takemikazuchi Sword Style is the legendary sword style developed by Hoderi. It focuses on speed, skill, and using Kamui on his sword to augment Hoderi's offensive and defensive potential with a sword. It is best known for how the style focuses on using its fast precise strikes to back the opponent into a corner to force them to reveal their abilities and secrets early on allowing and make it easy for Hoderi to integrate his Quirk into his fighting style to adapt accordingly. Improving the style's ability to adapt, Hoderi traveled around the world learning hundreds of different sword styles. As a result Takemikazuchi Sword Style, is made of the principles of many sword styles from those seen in the west like fencing to those seen in the east like kendo. By drawing upon these principles in tandem with the integration of his Quirk there appears to be nothing Hoderi can't adapt to when using this sword style. *'Kamaitachi:' Kamaitachi is the signature technique of Takemikazuchi Sword Style and its name comes from a rumor that claims that Hoderi once used the technique to slice a tornado in two. In order to use it he raises his sword above his head and concentrates intently on his sword to use his Quirk to sharpen its blade to an incredible degree before swinging down with great ferocity. The great speed and power of the slash generates a blast of wind that takes on a very sharp edge due to how sharp the blade is. Although it is questionable whether or not Hoderi can use the technique to slice a tornado in two the sharp current of wind does have incredible cutting potential. Hoderi has been able to cut large boulders, brick walls, and defenses in two. At full strength he was once able to slice a small building in two although he admits that was mostly possible because of how weak the building was to begin with. *'Raikiri:' By using Kamui on his sword, Hoderi brings the properties of his sword under his control to enable him to customize it to his whims to grant the blade an electric charge. The electricity not only increases the blade's cutting potential, but also sends an electric shock onto anything it may touch. With this technique, a sword can become sharp enough can cut through a human body with very little to no resistance. Naturally, the technique is most effective in water as shown when Hoderi once placed his sword in a body water to deliver a dangerously strong electric shock to all of his opponents that were in the water. According to legend Hoderi developed this technique after he cleaved a lighting in two with his sword, but just like with Kamaitachi this legend is most likely false. *'Blazing Blade:' Hoderi uses his Quirk to heat up his blade before performing quick slash. The high temperature of the blade grants it superior cutting potential because of how instead of cutting a target like a normal blade would, it cuts through its target by burning through the skin, flesh, and bones and cauterizing the wound afterwards. *'Water Reflection: Mirror Sword:' *'Demon Return:' Demon Return is a high speed technique where Hoderi darts past his opponent at high speeds and slashes at them several times upon passing by them before reappearing behind the opponent. The main focus of the technique isn't in the strikes themselves, but the speed of the strikes and his movements. This is why the technique is so hard to deal with. In the past, was Hoderi able to use this technique to cut down dozens of opponents on more than one occasion. Quirk Kamui Kamui is an Emitter Quirk that allows Hoderi to customize matter according to his wishes by redefining its properties, erasing its properties, or granting it new properties. He is able to alter the physical features of objects by making them grow, shrink, become lighter, become heavier, restoring them, or to a very limited extend by reshaping them. His customizing abilities is not skin deep as he is able to customize its functions. He can upgrade objects, heat the object up, cool it down, cause it to be repelled or attracted to his body or cause it to behave like another object. The two sides of the Quirk make it a very versatile Quirk that allows Hoderi to make great use of any object he can get a hold of even the smallest most insignificant object can be turned into a useful object because of this Quirk. The first weakness of the Quirk is that its abilities stop at customization and cannot completely transform objects into something else like Nescit Cedere. The objects Hoderi customizes will always retain its original form even if its original form has been reshaped or given new characteristics. Secondly, he can only customize objects that are not larger than a table and he cannot have a smaller object to grow larger than that. Lastly, he cannot customize two objects at once. In order to customize another object he needs to return the customized objects to normal. Equipment and Weapons *'Kusanagi:' Trivia *Takemikazuchi Sword Style was inspired by the Ten Commandments from Rave Master. *The name "Blazing Blade" is a reference to the Fire Emblem game of the same name that just so happens to be one of my favorite Fire Emblem games. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Twelve Zodiac Warriors